Watch What Happens
by Ally Smith
Summary: She saw her other brother, Magni's twin Modi in the distance, a grin on his face as he stood, his sword dug into the ground in front of his and he leaned on it, watching the fight, obviously already beaten if the mud and dirt across his arms and face were anything to go by. R&R please, now accepting requests :)
1. Chapter 1

Tony let out a quiet tired sigh, running the back of his hand over his brow, wiping away the sweat as the heat of his lab finally got to him and he sat down the sweltering tool, turning to look as the feeling of being watched overcame him and his eyebrows furrowed as he saw his four year old daughter stretching upwards to try and reach the control panel to open the door but was obviously far too short. He smirked in amusement and turned back, deciding to ignore her, cause she couldn't get in so she'd get fed up eventually and head back upstairs to be Pepper's problem again. And because he turned his back he didn't realize her going back upstairs, as he'd planned in just a few minutes, but then coming back down with the step she used to reach things that were too high up for her. The stool had been his idea, he'd gotten tired of having to reach stuff down for her, so he'd just made a quick little one, sturdy enough to not fall over under her weight and was light enough for her to carry around with her. Pepper hadn't been happy about it, spouting out a whole load of worries about her getting into something she shouldn't, or picking up something dangerous, but to be fair Holly had been able to do that without the stool, he'd never forget the day he walked in after leaving her for a few seconds in the lab to find the counter next to her on fire and the small child was just giggling. He was convinced he'd somehow managed to spawn Satan but Pepper had just made a remark about her being his child and about how they should have seen it coming anyway, and that there was why Pepper didn't want her having a step. But she may have been the boss of Holly, and maybe him but he wouldn't ever admit it, despite going along with everything he was told to, and about everything to do with Holly, because clearly he knew very little about children but he thought the stool was a good idea, so he'd done it anyway, and had given her it when his wife wasn't home, then proceeded to change the code of the lab door so when Pepper came in and found Holly with it, he could hide well, that was, until JARVIS betrayed him.

Holly sat the step down right next to the glass and climbed up onto it, reaching up to enter the code, little hand prints all over the nice clean glass. His head snapped up in surprise at the beep of the door opening and he turned, peering round the workbenches to see his infant daughter crawling across the floor, an excited grin on her face, obviously not realizing that he knew she was there. He gave her a moment as he walked round, his footsteps falling silently while her's managed to find creaks in non-wooden flooring, then coughed and spoke in a serious tone "you'd make an awful spy" his daughter tensed the smile falling away and her eyes widened, and immediate and terribly convincing though obviously fake since he'd seen it a billion times already puppy dog look falling across her face as she turned to look to him and he rolled his eyes, walking towards her and let out a soft exaggerated grunt of effort as he lifted her onto her feet. "Come on" it put a smile on her face and he raised an eyebrow "weren't you supposed to be in bed like an hour ago? Pretty sure that's what your mom said"

She just shrugged "not tired" she told him simply and he opened his mouth to protest before sighing, lifting her to stand on the work bench next to him, holding her still.

"Fair enough, you wanna stay down here till you get sleepy?"

She broke out in a wide grin, eyes lighting up at the prospect of being allowed to stay up later that her bed time "really?"

She sounded so hopeful that he almost felt bad about smiling and ruffling her hair and copying her hopeful tone to say "no" then the smile fell away as did the tone as he put her back on the ground "back to bed, go, now, before your mother kills me" she frowned grumpily, crossing her arms and stomped her foot(a temper she got from Pepper, as much as she denied it) and he rolled his eyes, pushing her head lightly to move her to the door "now that's real attractive" he muttered sarcastically "go, now". She fixed an angry look on him and he tilted his head with a 'try me' look "you get more like your mom every day, unfortunate that"

"I'm gonna tell Mommy you said that"

He rolled his eyes again and smirked "and you can tell her that when you also tell her that you're not in bed, okay?" she glared, leaning towards him with an angry squeak.

"I'll do that, try me"

He crouched to her level, his own mock glare given right back at her "I'm bigger than you, your mom's gonna be mad at both of us but I can run away"

"It's Mommy!" she snapped quickly and he raised an eyebrow.

"No it's- she's not my mother, I don't have to call her mom or mommy, I do that as to not confuse your tiny brain" her poked her forehead softly and a deep confusion fell across her small face.

"What? But… she tells you what to do, isn't that what mommy's do?" she sounded a little upset and confused and her words brought his thoughts rushing, his own eyebrows furrowing as he found truth in her words and he opened his mouth to retort only to close it again, trying another three times before he replied quickly.

"That subject's taboo, go to bed" he pointed to the door and her head tilted again.

"What's taboo mean?"

Pepper then decided to grace them with her presence and her eyes narrowed angrily seeing the child awake and standing in front of him and he let out a quiet "oh no" as he got back to his full height just as she opened the door.

"What is she doing up?" both he and Holly replied at the same time.

"She couldn't sleep"  
"He let me stay up" He fixed a glare on his only child and she fixed her own smug one back up at him before he turned to Pepper again, pointing to Holly "she's lying to get me into trouble".

"You're just as childish as she is, dear god Tony. Holly, go to bed, now" her voice was firm and the small girl nodded, walking briskly out the door and up the stairs, bringing her step with her and as soon as she was gone Pepper continued. "God, why do I always have to be the bad guy Tony?"

"I tried! She doesn't listen to me! I don't scare- ah, ah, no, she uh" as the fury on Pepper's face grew he took a few unsure steps back "I'm sorry?" it was a weak attempt "she snuck in! I was trying to get her to leave"

"Be firm, she's four! And she's your daughter"

"She's evil! And manipulative, which, I'm sorry to say she gets from you"

"She's four and she managed to get into your lab by herself, that me too?"

He just shrugged "well, you do always come in here uninvited" he tried to joke but of course it was gonna come full circle and bite him in the ass as her eyes narrowed again.

"I don't need to be invited Tony, I own half of this" she pointed around the room "you may use all this but I keep it running"

"Actually, JARVIS does that, and I built JARVIS so…"

"Uh, uh no, maybe JARVIS does a lot of stuff like heating and defense, but he does not keep you from falling on your ass every day"

"Well, the other day he stopped me from tripping, does that count?" she growled angrily but before she could actually kill him their daughter's voice rang out from the top of the stairs and he sent a silent thank you to her.

"Moooooommmmmyyyy!" Pepper sighed heavily and called back, trying not to appear as angry as she was.

"Yeah honey?"

"I spilt milk in my bed!" Pepper's eyes closed over and she seemed to be mentally counting to ten before she sighed heavily and called up again.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute" she started towards the door and pointed to him angrily "this is your damn fault, that damn stool was your idea, it's on you" he slumped against his workbench in relief once she'd disappeared, thanking his daughter again for her clumsiness, this time a little more sarcastically. He loved Pepper, course he did and he didn't blame her for wanting to strange him day in day out, but she was terrifying, it was little wonder really that she was the bad guy. He glanced to the stairs behind the glass and gave it give minutes before he made his way upstairs, peering out and saw his daughter, sat on her stool with a bored look, her elbows on her knees and her cheeks smooshed under her palms and he sighed, walking towards her.

"You have the gall to look bored, get up" a momentary anger took him, maybe it was cause she'd snuck in, maybe it was because she was being a brat, especially towards him, maybe it was her lack of respect, or maybe it was just Pepper radiating her anger onto him, but he gripped her arm and yanked her up and harshly as he dated, the other hand reaching down to pick up the step before he dropped her arm and made his way out towards the balcony and Holly followed, eyebrows furrowed.

"Daddy? What are you doing? Daddy? Daddy!" he ignored her, getting a firm grip of the step, stopped at the edge of the balcony, moving his arm back before tossing it forward with all his might and letting the step go, watching as it disappeared into the wild blue and white water below. And he turned just in time to see the traumatized shock on Holly's face, her mouth opened and her eyes wide as she stared at the spot the step had disappeared into before she turned, fury alighting on her face as she began throwing punches and kicks that actually kind of hurt as she screamed at him. "How could you!? How could you?! That was my step! Mine! Now I'm gonna have to go get that and I'm probably gonna die and then Mommy'll be so super mad at you! Cause it'll be all your fault!" he leaped to stop her as she tried to pull herself up over the balcony edge and dragged her inside, kicking and screaming.

"Holly!" he snapped angrily "your mom hates that step, and I hate the grief I get for it, you'll have to live with it, get used to asking for stuff, and you shouldn't come into my lab without either of us knowing, you'll get hurt so if I see you in there again I will ground you alright? And I'll keep you in your room, I control JARVIS, now go, go to your damn bed, right now!" the girl blinked, fear on her face cause she wasn't used to him yelling at her, he never lost his cool, that was Pepper. She just stared at him and when he didn't back down and apologize and grovel she turned and fled back towards her room, a loud wail leaving her and the anger faded into surprise and guilt. "Ah shit" he pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly making his way down the hall after her only to stop as Pepper came out, milk stained sheets in her arms and a frown on her face.

"What was all that about? You yelled at her "

He threw his arms out in exasperation "what do you want me to do Pepper? I get in trouble for being too lenient and then for yelling as well, I don't have a happy medium"

There was silence for a few minutes before Pepper sighed heavily and shifted the sheets in her arms "she's crying, first things first you're gonna go apologize, you're the favorite and I doubt you want her to continue to be terrified of you, or let her hold it over you, though she'll do that anyway. What did you do?"

"I… I uh… tossed the step off the balcony" his wife's eyes widened in shock and she tossed a pillow case at him.

"What did you do that for?"

"You said you hated it! And you're right, it's a pain in the ass, she'll learn better this way!"

"Look, just stop getting yourself so worked up about being an authoritive figure, that ship's sailed, I'm the man of the house so to speak Tony, just…"

"Pep, I suck at this, I can't even get her to take me seriously, I have to go to these kind of lengths just to get her to understand that I'm deathly serious otherwise she laughs in my face. It's not like I want you to be the bad guy all the time, but she doesn't respect me enough to do what I tell her to do"

"Tony, listen to me very carefully here, that little girl loves you with all her heart, I'm fine being the bad guy sometimes and you scared her, go and apologize, it's not like you ever listen to anyone, now you know how the rest of us feel, go" she reached down to pick up the pillow case "go be super dad again"

He grinned, leaning over to give her a kiss "thanks Pep" then hurried down the hallway, stopping behind his daughter's room door and winced at the hiccupping sniffling cries his daughter was making and stepped forward the door sliding open so he could step inside "Holly? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, or throw your step off the balcony, I'll make you a new one, I promise, i… I love you okay? Please don't cry" the child looked up at him, pouting sadly, tears sliding down her little cheeks and he looked physically pained at the fact that they were there and he dropped down next to her own the bed, reached to wipe them away but she looked hesitant, even moving back slightly when he got to close and he sighed "I'm sorry, please don't hate me" the next time he tried she let him get the tears from her cheeks before he reached for one of the tissues in the box on the dresser drawers and helped her blow her nose, something that made him wanna puke but he soldiered through it for one, quickly disposing of the tissue in the trash can at the bottom of the bed then brought her into a hug "I'm sorry"

The girl sniffled again quietly and turned, arms slipping around his waist to hug him and pressed her face into his stomach and he heard her murmur quietly, something that made him laugh because he'd expected this of her "you have to build me one of your cool suits now, to make it up to me"


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Holly, I never ask you for help" Isaac pouted slightly, his folder held under his armpit as he followed the tiny girl as she moved around the room. She just rolled her eyes and turned to him, an amused smile and a raised eyebrow on her face.

"What happened to you remembering everything you hear in class?" he looked a little hesitant then sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand

"Well… I uh… didn't really pay attention" she gave a mock gasp before laughing quietly in amusement.

"Oh wow, Mr Perfect missed something?" he bristled, a frown now on his face and he sighed heavily.

"You know what? Just leave it Holly, I'll do it on my own" he turned, his hand taking the folder from his armpit and started for the door, only to stop, stumbling slightly as the full weight of the tiny girl hit him as she wrapped herself around him.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you idiot" she rolled her eyes and he had to bite back a smile, his folder being sat down on the counter next to him.

"Right, well, thanks then, have you already done yours?" his eyebrow raised as she jumped down, and turned to face her, trying not to let how close she was faze him.

"Hmmm, kind of, I mean, I know what I'm gonna do, I have everything I need, but I never do it until the night before, gets me working I've found" he had to laugh softly, trailing off for a moment just watching her with her bright grin, a soft smile spreading across his own face as without his permission his hand lifted up and brushed her hair back from her face before he froze, snatching his hand back with a blush spreading across his face at her shocked look.

"I… I'm… uh- let's just, homework, yeah" he spun, lifting up his folder, face and neck still a dark red color as he cursed himself internally. She blushed herself once she'd relaxed slightly and turned with a small cough

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'll just uh, go get my stuff"

PagebreakXXXPagebreakXXX

It was about half an hour later and they were still sat at one of the counters, sheets from their homework strung out around them on the table and two glasses of juice pushed back just far enough that they wouldn't be knocked over, except now Holly had been shuffling closer and closer in that period of time, a bright grin on her face as she got more and more into the homework, chattering on happily about this and that and everything in between. He'd been listening for the first fifteen minutes, but when it got to the point where her arm was pressed up against his he'd taken in a deep breath and her words had just become a distant humming in the background as he tried to focus on the work in front of him. But when he felt a jab to the ribs he lifted his head, looking to her with a confused and lost look. "What?"

She pouted slightly then huffed a little before smiling again and turned in her seat to face him "were you even listening? I asked you what you got for 11"

"Oh, I uh.." he glanced down to his work and frowned before looking back to her "I dunno" she smiled in amusement.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've done it right?" she leaned over to check his work, only to pause again, glancing up to him when he brushed her hair back again, and she sat up, falling silent for once as she stared back up at him. Her breath hitched slightly, her eyes closing over as he started to lean down towards her.

"Hey Captain almost there, hands off the goods" they both froze for a millisecond before they both went a deep red color and Isaac jerked back, eyes wide as he turned to Tony Stark stood in the doorway of the lab, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I… i… you uh… we uh…" he let out a small nervous laugh before his voice broke a little in it and his gaze snapped down "I should uh… I should go… yeah" he got to his feet, managing to almost fall from the stool in doing so and scrambled to sort through the stuff for his crap.

"No, no, stay." Tony narrowed his eyes at him, his tone obviously meaning the opposite of what he said "so, what were you kids up to? Don't say procreation" Isaac blushed a shade darker and Holly just looked horrified.

"Dad!" she whined, covering her face with her hands "please don't, don't" she squeaked out the last word and Isaac's eyes closed over, his head tilting downwards.

"His hand was practically on your thigh!" Tony snapped, his tone also a little whiney "that's how babies are made"

"No they're not" she cried out this time, still bright red but looking to him now "I really don't think you understand how procreation works dad"

"I had you, I know how it works" he snapped and then noticed Isaac trying to inch his way towards the door and narrowed his eyes at him "you just earned yourself a one way ticket home Rogers, you know, since I was heading out that way already"

Isaac gulped visibly and glanced to Holly who gave him an apologetic look then looked back to Tony who was motioning to the door, an unimpressed look on his face.

PagebreakXXXPagebreakXXX

"We gotta talk about your kid" Tony threw open their living room door and Steve and Lizzie jumped apart, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowing, looking a little disheveled and instead of getting embarrassed Tony just sighed heavily "so, is it just a Rogers thing to feel people up? Cause it's becoming pretty apparent today"

The two looked between each other in confusion and Steve spoke up, coughing slightly to clear his throat "This is my wife? So I'm guessing this is about something else" Tony stormed further into the room beginning to pace before he pointed angrily to the door where Isaac was still just stood awkwardly in the corridor after the worst car journey of his life, and that included the drive home with two broken ribs and being pissed at his dad so much that he refused to talk. This had been so much worse because now he had to just stand there and wait for it to be over where no doubt his parents would try and continue the conversation.

"You're damn right it is! Imagine this, I walked into my lab to find your kid about to stick his tongue down my daughter's throat, his hands moving to where they aren't supposed to go on her!" he tossed his arms about angrily and Steve glanced to Lizzie before looking to his son in the hallway, where all he could see was his son's arm as the boy was obviously leaning with his forehead against the wall and he could hear his quiet murmur as well.

"I was just caught up in the moment, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, we didn't even actually kiss, I was just caught up in the moment, I didn't mean to" then looked back to Tony.

"I uh, I don't really know what you want me to say Tony…"

"I want you to tell your kid to stay away from my daughter's mouth and definitely other parts of her he or no one else should never go near"

"I… okay Tony, we'll talk to him, promise"

PagebreakXXXPagebreakXXX

He didn't wanna look up when there was a knock at his bedroom door and he made an uncomfortable face as it was pushed open and his dad stuck his head in, eyes fixed on his immediately and a quiet "hey champ" was given. Isaac sighed heavily and turned, spinning his computer chair round to face his dad, the awkward look still there.

"I learned my lesson with that half hour long drive with Tony, please, please don't talk to me about it, it was just a spur of the moment thing, I promise, we were doing homework and I just…wasn't thinking, I just leaned down, we didn't even kiss and my hands were nowhere near her thigh, one hand was on her cheek, the other on the counter, nowhere inappropriate, I swear"

"Right, yeah well, uh, as long as you don't do it again, this conversation is over" Isaac gave a firm nod of confirmation, wanting him to leave as soon as possible, before he sighed in relief as Steve started for the door again, picking up his pencil again as he continued to sketch in the notebook lying open on his desk, his other elbow leaning on the desk so he could put his face in his hand, still bright red, unable to get over the embarrassment that was that afternoon.

He looked up hearing the quiet murmurs from in the hallway and sighed, knowing his mother was sending his father back into his room, to make him talk, but he could tell his dad was just as awkward as he was, so maybe nothing too personal would be asked, unless his mom came in that was… then he was screwed. He just turned his head back down to his sketch as he heard his door open again and his father sigh. "Your mom thinks there's something else I need to talk to you about, thinks there's something up"

"Well, tell her nothing's up, I swear, it's just been a long and very embarrassing day, and now Tony's never gonna let me near Holly again, and it was stupid to try and kiss her, but she is my friend and Christ" he sighed, the pencil dropping from his hand onto the desk and his other elbow joined the first up there and he let his head fall into his hands "what do I do here Dad?"

Steve coughed quietly and awkwardly, glancing to the door again before he looked back to his son, walking over to the bed and slowly lowered himself down on the edge of it, clasping his hands and let his arms rest on his legs, his clasped hands in-between. "I uh, I don't know champ, apologizing to Tony might be the first thing you'll want to try"

He let out an annoyed groan, threading his hands through his hair and moved his hands to the edge of the desk and his forehead dropped down onto his notepad. "I don't wanna" he whined without lifting his head "Tony is probably waiting for an excuse to blow my head off, if I go near the tower again he'll have an army of suits to meet me, or he'll have them ready to mobilize if I go near Holly in school, he'll use her phone or something, track who she's with"

Steve sighed and leaned over, patting his son's back "I know, he won't kill you though, he might wanna, but he knows he'd be in trouble, not even from just me, your mom is terrifying when she's mad" Isaac had to smile, turning his head so his cheek was on the desk so he could look to his Dad.

"Okay, maybe he won't kill me, but he'd definitely knock me around a bit, I mean, I could defend myself, but I don't wanna make him more mad" he sighed heavily again, turning his face back round again.

PagebreakXXXPagebreakXXX

The dinner party had been his parent's idea and he'd just gone along with it, wondering if this would be successful in Tony letting the whole thing go and maybe it would mean that he wouldn't be so awkward around Holly and wouldn't have to avoid her like he had for the last couple weeks. But now that it was happening he was pretty certain it could have been one of the worst ideas his parents had ever had, cause Tony still wasn't over it and after two courses of his smart ass quips and subtle comments Isaac had excused himself, the awkward atmosphere just getting too much for him.

He was hoping his father's study would be the last place they'd look if anyone came looking for him, he wasn't supposed to go in there, but he just wanted away from them, and he'd just cause more trouble if he left the house, so he just holed himself upstairs alone, not wanting to go back downstairs to face Stark and more of his remarks. He sighed heavily, dropping down onto the desk chair and lay with his elbows on the desk and his hands slid into his hair, eyes closed over. He lifted his head though when the door opened and someone stepped in and tensed slightly upon seeing Holly stood at his side, looking down at him. Not that much down though, even sat down he was almost the same height as her. "I'm sorry about my dad" she told him quietly and he shook his head with a heavy sigh, looking away again.

"Don't be, I shouldn't have tried and kissed you, it was just… I got caught up in the moment, I'm sorry, and-"

"Oh, so you don't like me then?" he paused, confusion immediately washing over his features and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked back to her.

"I… what?"

"Well" she shrugged "I'd just thought since you almost kissed me that you liked me"

"I… I guess.. I don't, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to say here, If I said yes I guarantee your dad's gonna burst through that door and kick my ass with his iron clad foot and-" he was cut off then by Holly stepping forward and leaning down to press her lips against his, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. He sat there, shocked for a moment before he finally responded, hands lifting up to cup her face softly, keeping her in place as his eyes fluttered shut too. There was a minute or two before they finally pulled away from one another and the confused look fell across his face again, a crooked grin on his face "i… what… did you just? I… You" she rolled her eyes and smiled, running a hand through his hair quickly and ruffled.

"Aw Rogers, the confusion of the female kind seems to run in the family" the confusion dissipated and he rolled his eyes, reaching up to grab her hand to stop her from ruffling his hair and stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh. But the smile drifted away after a moment and he sighed.

"Your dad's really gonna kill me now" Holly rolled her eyes and plonked herself down onto his lap, back against the desk as she sat sideways, ignoring the way he tensed at her movement.

"Relax, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, we just keep it quiet, and we'll be fine" he grinned at her, leaning forward to capture her lips again, one hand moving up to her cheek again.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the roaring laughter could probably be heard from outside the bar and passerby's glanced to it with wide confused eyes before they'd remember the time and just sighed, or smiled, depending on the person. The collection of six men, five of which were the main cause of the laughter, were sat at a table near the back of the bar and said table in front of them was littered with empty beer bottles, the only ones half full were the ones in their hands. The sixth one who was still sober enough was only on his second beer, bright blue eyes darting around the bar, a happy but embarrassed flush on his face at how loud his friends were but he didn't particularly care, not unless they got too rowdy. They'd hadn't even meant to come to Paris, they'd gone to London, having decided that while they were on leave they'd go somewhere, guys vacation the other five had called it, and Isaac Rogers was more than happy to get out of the country and away from the responsibilities he'd have gotten off S.H.I.E.L.D despite just being back from fighting. The other five marines around him let out another loud bout of laughter and he smiled, raising the beer bottle to his lips, ignoring the bitter taste it caused. It wasn't like the twenty eight year old was completely like his father in that aspect, he could get drunk, the serum in his DNA having blurred just enough for that but it did take a lot of money and time, he had the money, and probably the time but he wasn't interested in it really and someone had to make sure the idiots around him got back to their hotel rooms without killing themselves.

His eyes kept drifting however, attention slipping from them to the small blonde sat at the bar, her hands both curled around a glass filled with something that looked fruity as hell but no doubt tasted better than the drink he had in his. He was only brought back though when he felt a thump to his arm and a voice practically yelling his name drunkenly "Isaac?" his head snapped round to Oliver Doth.

"Uh, yeah?" his eyes darted across the other men and unease fell across his features at their matching shit eating grins and James Blackwood leaned forward, his hand lifting to rest on Isaac's shoulder, almost missing in his- on his 7th beer- drunken form before Isaac caught him, smirking in amusement and James' eyes drooped and he grinned again.

"You've been watching her all night, and as your best friend I am telling you to go over there and ask her if you can buy her a drink, cause" and he didn't lower his voice for this, still speaking in a volume that probably guaranteed the whole bar heard "I'm making sure you get laid at least once while we're away"

Isaac could feel his face burning a bright red and he let out a heavy sigh, bringing his beer to his lips again with a shake of his head "no way, and keep your damn voice down okay? You're drunk not a fucking megaphone, Christ, and that goes for the lot of you, I don't doubt the whole street can hear you. Yeah, I was looking, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna-"

"Are you sure you ain't gay? We're totally cool with it if you are, in fact, let us finish this round then we'll head out, try and find something more your type and-" Isaac slapped his arm as roughly as he dared, the man letting out a whiny noise of pain, hand reaching for his arm "ow, what the hell man?"

"I'm not gay, and you're right, there'd be nothing wrong if I was, but I'm not, and will you shut the hell up, unlike you guys, I don't- I'm not into casual sex alright? It's not in my freaking DNA, thank my father for that, I was raised to respect women way more than that"

"Woah, woah… woah" Jack Glenn murmured, a frown on his face and held a hand over his heart "I'm hurt, I respect women just as much as the next guy, but some girls aren't looking for a serious thing either"

"I never said I'd be disrespecting them in that sense" he smirked "I've only ever been in like two relationships my whole life and they were both serious things, the first one started and I was fifteen, lasted till I was 18, the other lasted a couple years as well, I don't do casual, it's my problem"

"Now that's not right" James shook his head, his eyes closing over for a second before they flickered open again, leaning over to Isaac again, the man again having to catch him before he slid from his seat, the other four laughing at that fact, before James spoke up "if I had your looks I'd be getting myself laid left right and center, there's something not right with you" he shook his head again before taking another long sip of his beer "I mean, I also would have thought being Captain America's son would help too" Isaac's eyes darted round at how loud he'd said that "I mean, it's helped me! Being your friend has gotten me laid before"

Isaac gave a heavy sigh and disgusted look before letting out a half amused sound, taking another sip of his own beer "that's sick, I wish you hadn't told me that, I don't know why I continue to associate myself with you Jimmy"

"Cause you need me, maybe you're not quite the stick in the mud your dad is but you still need me to show you how to have fun!" he grinned drunkenly, reaching up to run a hand through his short hair and laughed.

"I know how to have fun, just not your type of fun" James sighed, head falling back as he drooped in his chair and then groaned in annoyance.

"Just go get laid, or I will" he turned his head and grinned "she's a pretty little thing huh? You don't go over? I will"

Isaac just smirked in amusement, leaning back in his own seat and motioned to her "go ahead, I can't wait to see you make a complete ass of yourself Blackwood" he lifted his beer in a sign of good luck before taking a sip, eyes showing the amusement he felt.

James could tell he was just being a sarcastic prick but he gave another drunken cocky grin, getting to his feet and as he went to step away from the table, managed to stumble over the table leg, looking down with wide confused eyes for a moment as though he'd forgotten there was a table there in the first place, the other men at the table laughing as they watched him make his way over to the bar and came to a stop next to the blonde, and Isaac only lasted a minute or two before he saw her move back slightly, her eyebrows furrowing, before he got up, ignoring the wolf whistles from behind him and Glenn's call of "couldn't even last two minutes huh Rogers? Go do us proud man!"

Isaac had to grin, rolling his eyes at their behavior before he came to a stop next to James "come on big guy, leave the lady alone to her drink" he glanced to her with a polite smile "I'm sorry about him, he's just trying to be an asshole to me" she let out a small laugh, turning in her seat to face him, hand leaving the glass to brush her hair back behind her ear.

"No, it's okay" her accent was strongly native to the country they were in and he smiled, ignoring James' irritated look thrown his way.

"Vous êtes français?" a delighted grin slid across her face and he probably should have been worried at the flutter in his chest that smile caused.(You're French?)

"Dernière que j'ai vérifié, oui, vous parlez français?" (Last I checked, yes, you speak French?)

"Oui, bien, un peu pas" James scoffed, dropping back onto the barstool next to him, leaning back against the bar. (Yes, well, a little bit)

"Please, he's fluent, just like he is in like twelve hundred other languages" Isaac blushed a dark red again, and slipped the man's arm around his neck, lifting him easily off of the bar stool, and James gave yet another drunken grin, eyes drooping "I keep forgetting how strong you are sometimes" Isaac snorted in amusement, eyes darting to the blonde who looked just as amused but hid her grin behind her glass as she raised it to her lips before she spoke again as he started towards their table.

"Vous savez, j'ai attendu que tu viennes et parlez à moi toute la nuit, j'espère que vous reviendrez sur?" Isaac paused, a blush settling on his cheeks and he gave her a nod and a small grin. (You know, I've been waiting for you to come over and talk to me all night, i hope you'll come back over?)

"Of course" James probably would have thrown his hands up in victory, but because he was clinging to the man next to him to stay upright he settled for a wide grin and tilting his head to look to him.

"I'm so proud of you man"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going back over to talk to her, that's all"

The other man scoffed, throwing a hand about in his disagreement "no, no, no, I am not- no! Get laid" he drew out the last two words in a childish whine.

PageBreakXxxPageBreakXxx

It was almost half eleven the next morning that Isaac finally pushed open the hotel room door and was met by a collection of cheers and rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he closed the door behind him. The cheers were promptly followed by groans of pain, no doubt from the huge hangovers they had and Isaac was half tempted to ask how the hell they got home without managing to get caught in a fight or something. He wouldn't have asked if he weren't speaking from experience, though he couldn't really judge, usually he was right there next to them. "So" Glenn asked a grin on his face "how was she?"

"I don't kiss and tell guys, but I can tell you I've got a date on Thursday" Isaac dropped down onto one of the beds, next to James who looked confused and skeptic.

"With a different girl right?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no" at the looks he got his brows furrowed "what? She's a nice girl"

"Alright, but please tell me you both didn't just talk" James sat up, doing bunny ears to further his point and Isaac shrugged

"For a little while yeah, her dad works for some big French company out in Nice and-" at the collective groans he got for that he just rolled his eyes "what?"

"Did you speak in French at least?"

"For the most part yeah"

"I didn't mean actually speak French- Did you fuck her? Cause if not you're a horrible person, we don't even need details, just let us know if you got laid!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"If you don't tell me I'll just keep on finding more girls and won't stop trying to get you laid"

"Fine, I got laid" Isaac dead panned, rolling his eyes at his friend who just sighed heavily.

"I'm not buying it man, that I-just-got-laid swagger's not there; I just think you're saying that to shut me up"

"I don't blame him" Oliver murmured, face down in the pillow on the bed he was on, the other two sprawled out on the couch, the small TV on to a soccer game that they were barely paying attention too.

"Shut up" James snapped and looked back to Isaac, eyes narrowed "you're so horrible to me, I'm just trying to look after you" Isaac had to snort in amusement at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so the least you could do is tell me if I succeeded in being a wingman and best friend and got you some last night"

"You got me nothing, I got me-" he cut himself off with a heavy sigh as he realized his slip up and a grin of triumph slid across the others face and a happy laugh left him.

"Yes!"

"Shut up" Isaac grumbled softly, a smile still on his face though, knowing fully well that the man wouldn't stop now, but he really didn't care anyway.


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: In advance I'd like to apologise for this chapter, it's really not my best work but I've been struggling to get a one shot finished for this week, I have about five that I've started and just been unable to continue. I have another Clint one and a Thor one on the way :P So I understand if this one isn't your favourite. Sorry all! Please Review anyway with some requests you'd like me to try and write, if you'd ask I'd probably work harder to get it finished :)**

* * *

"No Isaac" Steve sighed, his irritation growing at the thirteen year old's persistence and Isaac just let out an annoyed sound.

"Well why not?" Steve tossed another punch at the punching bag in front of him, trying to work out the anger but his patience was wearing thin with his youngest child and he tossed him a warning glance in an answer and Isaac crossed his arms, anger falling across his features at the continuing refusal. "You're an Avenger, I just wanna try out for the junior program, what's so wrong about that? You know I could do it, I've been training with you since I was like eight, I don't get what's so wrong about all this"

"Isaac" he got another warning tone but he cut the older man off angrily, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"God, what now? What? Is it that you don't want me being an Avenger? You don't want me following in your footsteps? Cause you could've told me that a long time ago to spare yourself this, why agree to training me if you're not gonna let me do anything with that training"

"That training was to protect you and-"

"And what? You're just freaking out over nothing okay? I can handle myself, it's not like they're just gonna throw us straight into battle anyway, you've worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time, you know they don't do that"

"That's not why I don't want you joining"

"Then why?" Steve gave one last harder punch then let out an angry sigh and turned to his son.

"Because I've being going easy on you" confusion settled across his son's face and Steve sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose "I've been going easy on you and I haven't stopped going easy on you, you think it'd be that easy in real life? That the bad guys would wait for you to get up? Hell no"

"Then fight me, properly, I can handle it"

"No" Steve scoffed at what his son blurted out, amusement almost shining through as he shook his head, turning back to the punching bag but Isaac grabbed his arm, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Fight me properly, you win, I won't join the program" Steve turned to him, letting it all run over in his mind for a moment before he sighed heavily, letting his annoyance well up to make him accept and he lifted the shield.

"Alright"

PageBreakXxxPageBreakXxx

He stormed out of the S.H.I.E.L.D building, his backpack on his back and he made his way down the street, ignoring the angry look of the people around him as he bumped into them, barely sparing them a thought and before he even knew what he was doing or where he was going he was on a bus, heading to wherever, he didn't care where, just anywhere as far away from his dad and S.H.I.E.L.D that he could get. Almost three hours later he realized he was really far out of state into New Jersey and he sat up, the headphones he'd stuck in his ears when he'd first got on the bus. He noted the missed phone calls from both his parents and rolled his eyes, deciding to turn off his phone before they got S.H.I.E.L.D to track him. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if they'd have a computer chip plugged into the back of his brain, he could see that being the truth, especially with his parents.

Said parents who knew he wasn't where he was supposed to be after his French tutor called asking where the hell he was because in his aims to be like his dad, which were beginning to look pointless now, he'd never missed a single class. It was another little while until he realized where he was, recognizing that his uncle Bucky's place was only a couple miles away, his Uncle had taken to a little house, a little more isolated than everything else and it was a nice place, despite being a pain in the ass to get to. Once off the bus, he used his dad's S.H.I.E.L.D card, but he only had it because his dad didn't use his, he didn't like to use S.H.I.E.L.D's money and Isaac was fine with that, he rarely used the card anyway, not wanting to draw attention to himself but he knew the pin and he needed to now, using the money he took out to get a cab to Bucky's, ignoring how the cab driver knew him, ignoring his endless prattle about how his mom and dad were amazing people and that he was such a lucky kid for having them, ignoring his questions on why he was two states over. Tried to ignore the growing ache in his chest from where the shield had hit and been pressed up again.

He really wasn't good enough to follow in his father's footsteps; he realized that now, despite everyone telling him how much he was like his dad, today had proved to him that he just wasn't cut out for being an Avenger. The cab pulled to a stop at the end of the dirt road leading up to Bucky's house and he paid and got out, sorting his back pack on his back and made his way down it, sighing heavily, the ache in his chest more noticeable with every step he took. It was getting harder for him to breath, every step sent an agonizing jolt through his body and constricted his chest and he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to feel this light headed.

He reached his Uncle Bucks soon after that, taking a minute to lean against the wall next to the door, trying to catch his breath, his eyes squeezing shut as his breathing turned ragged, he only looked up when the door swung open and there was a gun in his face, but only for a moment before it dropped as his Uncle Buck realized it was him standing there, the man's dark eyes narrowing in concern. "Where the hell have you been? Your mom and dad-" Bucky cut himself off, noticing the pain etched into the boy's face "what the hell happened?" there was a moment before Isaac simply lifted his shirt, still leaning against the wall to allow Bucky to see the shield shaped bruise covering his chest. It looked painful. "What… your dad wouldn't do something like this…"

Isaac scoffed "yeah well, I thought I was ready for the junior Avengers program, he proved me wrong now didn't he? Kicked my ass in about four seconds, just to show how easy he'd been going on me" Bucky sighed heavily, already sensing the angst building up inside the kid and stepped back as Isaac dropped his shirt

"Get your ass inside, I'm gonna check he ain't broken anything, I'm not saying he's not in the wrong, hell, far from it, but you shouldn't have run off, do you know how worried your mom and dad are? I get it, you were upset, but Isaac you know what they do, know what conclusions they can jump to that could probably be correct" Isaac sighed and made his way inside but stopped, looking back to Bucky

"Don't tell them I'm here, please, I'll go back, first thing tomorrow but I just… they gotta give me a little while to sort some crap out" Bucky looked hesitant but he never really could say no to the kid, besides, if Isaac knew he'd called his parents, he'd just up and leave, even with the possibility of broken ribs. He had to let out a soft breath at that, he hadn't ever thought Steve was capable of hurting his kid like that, yeah it was to prove a point but Christ… He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh as he tugged out his phone, sending Steve a quick text to tell him that Isaac was safe, but that he should stay away for a little while. Also telling him '_I think you went a little too far Steve'._

He got his reply only seconds later '_don't you think I know that?'_

PageBreakXxxPageBreakXxx

He stayed the night, Bucky had tried his hardest to patch him up but had told him that as soon as he got home he was to see an actual Doctor about his injuries. It hadn't been a pleasant night sleep but it had done him some good to sort through everything going around in his head. He'd just sat thinking for a long while the night before, ignoring his Uncle's questioning looks thrown his way every so often. Usually when he came over they would play video games or something but now he just wanted to be alone. Why the hell had he been trying to be so much like his dad for so long? Five years of training and he was still nowhere near it, while his Dad barely even had any training. He'd had it pre-serum then it all came naturally to him, but for Isaac it was a constant uphill struggle and by now he was about ready to give up and his Dad had proved to him that he wasn't cut out for it. His arm snuck around his chest as he sat up on bed in the spare room, wincing at the pain but he bit back a cry of pain, just a groan escaping him and he sat up for a moment but his head lifted from its hanging position when he heard multiple voices downstairs and his brows furrowed and he closed his eyes, trying to pick them out. He recognized his Uncle's and then his Dad's and Mom's. He frowned angrily and tossed back the covers, getting to his feet, arm still around himself but had to stop for a moment, wincing as he pulled on the jeans and t-shirt he'd pulled off from the day before then made his way downstairs, stopping on the staircase as three pairs of eyes turned to him but he just ducked his head, hair falling over to hide his face slightly as he continued getting down the stairs, wincing at each small jostle.

He could almost sense the guilt radiating off his father but in his anger he believed his father deserved it and he kept his mouth shut, his anger also spreading out to his Uncle who no doubt had texted or called or something to tell them where he was. Once he reached the living room he walked right passed them all in silence, gritting his teeth to keep silent as he lifted his bag onto the couch and brought his phone out of his jeans pocket and dumped it into his bag. "Isaac" his father spoke up but he just sighed, lifting his head

"Are we going home?" there was a silence for a moment before he felt his mother's hand resting on his shoulder gently and she spoke quietly.

"Yeah honey, we're gonna get a S.H.I.E.L.D doctor to look at you first though, and no fighting, please" he nodded. He wasn't angry with her.

"Yeah Mom" he swung his bag strap over his shoulder and a grunt escaped him but he tried to ignore it after that, walking out the room into the hallway towards the front door without another word.


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, this one came a lot earlier than I thought so you guys are probably going to have to wait till next week for the next one shot XD If you enjoy these I'm sorry :P But you can still send me some requests of what you want to see in these chapters... Please can you guys review a little bit? Pretty please? ^_^**

* * *

When he felt himself being shaken awake his eyebrows furrowed and one hand sleepily batted the two smaller ones away before he tugged the covers further over his head, pressing more into his pillows. He managed to pick up a muffled heavy sigh before the bed dipped slightly to his left and he was shook again, a little harder this time and his hand shot out from under the covers, closing around a smaller wrist and when he heard a familiar squeak he let out a heavy sigh, pulling the small boy closer so he was kneeling and Clint didn't have to speak loudly "what the hell are you doing here?"

Jack kept his voice loud-ish, not knowing if his dad had his hearing aids in or not "Mom let me in, she had to go into work early today"

Clint winced slightly, hand reaching up to smack his ear to sort his aid out before he spoke albeit reluctantly "how did she let you in? She's not got a key" he groaned out tiredly, turning his head to look to the boy, eyes relucatantly opening "and keep your voice down, I got the damn aids in, I got back late"

"Sorry… and Mom's got a key, she let me in" he looked guilty and confused and Clint sighed, just closing his eyes over and Jack shifted, crossing his legs next to his dad, his hands resting on his knees and his bag was still on his back awkwardly.

"How the hell did she get a- You know what? I don't even care anymore, I'm tired. So you're here" he turned under the covers so he was on his back and his hands reached up to rub his eyes "why'd you wake me up?"

"I need to go to school, you need to take me" he sounded apologetic, and Clint could hear his shuffling and the familiar sound of his playing with the strap of his bag, no doubt watching that instead of looking at him when he let out a whine of annoyance.

"C'mon" he just shifted round so he was face first in his pillows again, shaking his head at his seven year olds request "no, nope, just go back to bed 'kay? Take a day off, cause I can't move Jacky, I'm exhausted"

"Mom got mad last time you told me to do that" he got murmured in reply and Clint looked to his son.

"Kid, your Mom's always mad, always angry, and it's directed at me most of the time, you don't got nothing to worry about, just tell her it was my idea, like you always do. Now, do you wanna stay off school or not?" his answer was given after a few seconds of silence as the sound of his power rangers school bag hit the wooden floor with a thump, followed by his shoes being kicked off and Clint smirked "good" then waved his away "now go to bed"

"I don't have a bed here" he was reminded and Clint groaned, tired of all the talking and simply reached out, tossing the covers back on Jack's side, the boy shifting out of the way slightly as he did.

"There" there was another moment before the boy crawled back along the bed, shrugging off his jacket, dumping that with the rest of his things and once he'd settled Clint pulled the covers back around him, yawning and settled back, eyes closed over and there was another couple minutes of silence before Jack spoke up again.

"Dad?" Clint resisted the urge to open his eyes and tell the kid to shut the fuck up, so instead took in a deep breath and replied slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You left your aids in"

"Go to sleep" he told him as he reached up a hand to flick them off and pull them out and tossed them onto the bedside table "don't wake me up unless it's an emergency"

By the time she got back to pick Jack up, he only just should have been in the door before her but as she pushed open the door she was met by the sight of him with Clint on the couch, in a pair of shorts he'd left there from before and one of Clint's old shirts, the two of them not even noticing she'd come in as their eyes were fixed on the TV, console controllers in their hands as they battled it out on screen. Only when she slammed shut the door loudly, immediately realizing what Clint had done, again, did they both freeze and look round and Clint glanced to Jack, nudging him with the controller while pausing their game and murmured softly "run" the boy looked to his mother with wide eyes and jumped up, dropping his remote.

"I'm sorry Mom!" he raced passed her into Clint's room to get changed back again and she glared at Clint who turned on the sofa, sighing heavily.

"Alright, let me have it"

"Let you have it?" she growled out "I'm gonna snap your fucking neck is how I'm gonna let you have it! I can't believe you did this again! You begged me for years to settle somewhere near you so he could stay in one place and go to school, and when I do you can't even be bothered to get him to it"

"Laurie, relax, I'm sorry okay, but I was up until four this morning saving some town in China, I was exhausted"

"I don't care Clint, I'm tired of this, you're the worst role model ever, I don't understand why I keep letting you see him? You let him do whatever he wants to do cause you don't have a clue what you're doing! You're not his friend, you're his father, you can try and be both but you've gotta have a line and you've gotta be able to get him to fucking school!" she thrust her hands into her hair with an angry cry before pulling out one hand to point at him "stop giving me that stupid puppy dog look, it's never gonna work with me. It might work with that bitch assassin you work with, or even S.H.I.E.L.D but not me, not when it regards my son. So you'd actually be doing him a favor by fucking off okay?"

"You don't get to do that" he told her back angrily, getting to his feet "and don't bring Nat into this, I get it, you both hate each other but this is about Jack and-"

"And what's best for him, yeah, and obviously, having you as a Dad is not what's best for him, so just fuck off Clint"

"I let him miss a couple days of school and you're acting like the worlds coming to an end, just relax okay?" she gave him a disbelieving look and shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"You just don't get it do you? This is what's best for him, school is what's best for him, living on something other than just cereal like you is what's best for him, not having you in his life is probably what's best for him too but for as long as he's living under S.H.I.E.L.D's protection he probably doesn't have any choice on the matter, Jack" she turned, calling out the boy's name and he peered out the doorway of Clint's room, eyes wide. "Go, get your bags, we're going home" she shot another glare Clint's way, shaking her head angrily at him. When the boy grabbed his school bag he kept his gaze down before making his way back over to her, and she grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the front door.

"Bye Dad" the boy murmured quietly, eyes darting quickly to his father, he knew he was gonna be in big trouble as soon as they were alone and his Dad wasn't there to take the brunt of his mother's anger.

"Bye kid" Clint answered back, watching him until the door closed and he turned, tossing the controller furiously at the wall with an angry yell as he realized she was right. He was a shitty role model and an awful Dad but he didn't know what he was supposed to do, any instincts a Dad was supposed to have, he didn't, so he was trying, and failing and all he got was yelling and threats to cut off contact and how long was it before he did something so wrong without meaning it, that she took Jack away completely. And it wasn't his fault that because she yelled at him he just wanted to piss her off more in revenge.

He let out a heavy sigh and sank down onto his couch wearily, head in his hands. Sometimes these days he wondered if Jack knew better than he did what a good Dad was, but he was scared to ask, didn't wanna seem more of a moron than he actually was, or didn't want his son to end up lying to him, he already got away with everything else around Clint. Granted a lot of those lies would probably stem from bad ideas Clint had put in his head anyway, so it'd be karma coming back to bite him in the ass.


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long :P And these are just random one shots, I'll probably change Isaac's character or Jack's or Thrud's when I finally get that one shot up... sorry about her one, I don't know why I'm struggling to write it. But please review on this, and tell me what you guys think, or post a suggestion for something you'd wanna see these characters do, or if you want another Avenger's kid added?**

"So, you ever actually gonna let your Dad know Peter's more than just your 'buddy'?" Isaac smirked, letting the tool in his hands slide down until it was caught between two of his fingers and swayed there for a moment, waiting for Jackson to take it. They'd been in the lab for an hour or so, Jackson had been working on some project for school, one he didn't need to worry about, he wasn't in AP sciences, and from all the work he'd seen Stark's son do, he was almost glad.

Jackson did take it but only after letting out an annoyed sigh and tossed a glare his friend's way "I'm not gonna let him know anything. I mean, if he finds out, fine, but I'm not gonna go looking to tell him" Isaac sighed, shaking his head at him and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as they were still up on the counter.

"He's not gonna care" at the look he got he rolled his eyes "I didn't mean it like that, I mean, he'll care that you're gay, but he won't freak out, I don't think Tony Stark's that sort of guy, in fact, if you tell him, I see him being the type to ask what yours is and seek out replacements should Pete not work out" he smirked reaching over for his drink lying next to his feet on the counter and sipped it.

"I know he hasn't got a problem with other guys being gay, but me? I dunno, I just get the feeling he'd be really uncomfortable, he thinks I like girls, I just never corrected him" he sighed heavily "I mean, look at him, he's like the most known ladies' man ever, or, was at least, and he's got a son who's-"

"Attracted to the same sex, Christ, I could almost tell the word you were gonna use there, you're not allowed to ever use that word, especially about yourself" he swung his legs down, turning to the man with an angry look, pointing a finger at him accusingly and Jackson just batted it away, glaring back at him.

"You're fine though, cause you got Mr Perfect who's fine with everything for a Dad, I never know how mine's gonna react"

Isaac just scoffed, shaking his head slightly "now you know that's not true, maybe he is perfect, that doesn't make it easy for me Jackson, fuck, your dad fucks up that means you have a chance of being a better person, it's easier for you to make something of yourself? Me? I fuck up and I've got the whole world tutting about how I'm a fucking failure next to Mr Perfect, don't get on at me like that, don't bring me and my Dad into this cause you're terrified of your dad not accepting you, which is ridiculous by the way"

There was a moment of silence before the anger in the atmosphere dissipated and the smaller of the two sighed, leaning onto the bench with his elbows on either side of the project and his head hung with his hands in his hair "I'm sorry"

Isaac squeezed his shoulder softly with a shrug "don't worry about it, look, he'd never kick you out, he's okay with people being gay, in fact, I don't think he's even bothered by it, he'll just be like me, curious at first and then he'll try and find you guys" Jackson let out a soft laugh, lifting his head and patted the other's hand before the hand fell away and Isaac lifted his drink again, giving a quick friendly wink before motioning his head to the experiment "well, get on with this, if we're meeting Pete and Jess tonight, I actually wanna be on time"

"I never said you had to wait on me you know, and Jess? What happened to Rachel?" his eyebrow raised as he picked up his tools again, setting to work and Isaac's face scrunched up in discomfort as he remembered.

"Well uh, you know how you said if I wasn't careful bringing those girls into my room? Well, I stopped being careful, it's really awkward to be nearly naked and have a half-naked girl pinned to a wall and have Captain America walk in, it was probably more awkward for him than anyone else but she didn't wanna come back" Jackson really did try to hold in his laughter, really, but he only lasted about 10 seconds before he tossed his head back, laughing loudly and Isaac grinned, having to find the amusement in it but nudged his stool with his foot to wheel him away slightly "seriously though, I'd just got her bra off, I was in my fucking boxers, he and Mom said they were working late, I thought I would hear them come in but I guess my mind was otherwise preoccupied"

"Oh hey, you wanna work for S.H.I.E.L.D you gotta work on that" Jackson teased with a smirk only to earn a playful punch in the arm which just made him laugh harder.

"God you're a dick, and I don't mean you, though you are, big man upstairs lets my Dad walk in on something like that? It was awkward as hell" he tilted his head up and pointed slightly "and just plain mean"

"God you're a moron sometimes"

"What?" his brows furrowed in an amused confusion and Jackson grinned with a shrug, wheeling closer to the counter again.

"You just are"

PageBreakXxxPageBreakXxx

His Dad only found cause… well cause he managed to do the exact same thing Isaac had done weeks before. Though, maybe not quite as bad, wasn't like either of them were naked… well, he had his shirt off, but that was about it, and he didn't have him against the wall… okay, actually, he was pinned underneath him on his bed, but in his defense, his mother was at work and his father only ever left his lab every once in a blue moon, just his luck that he decided to burst into his son's room while said son was about to get some, rambling on about his new project and how he needed his help for just five minutes. No one had moved for about a minute and a half, Jackson was turned with wide eyes to his Dad and Peter hadn't looked round yet, instead was just frozen on top of him, and Tony had just stopped looking between them for a moment and Jackson was the first to speak as he pushed Peter back slightly, swinging himself round onto his feet, looking completely panicked. "Dad, I- I'm, I just-" he scrambled to pick up his t-shirt and pull it on.

"Sorry, I should really learn to knock, just whenever you're ready okay?" he flashed his son a grin and a wink before stopping himself with a shake of his head at his actions. Jackson's brows furrowed in confusion and Tony gave Peter an awkward wave "sorry for butting in, I just needed help and uh" he looked to his son "your Mom'll be home for dinner, we having pizza" then back to Peter "you like Pizza?" he got a smirk and a nod in reply and smiled "alright, pizza, I'll ask what you want when we order, and when this might be a little less awkward" he let out a heavy breath and held his hands up in surrender mockingly as he began to back out the room "you kids get back to whatever you were doing, you know, if you can, but uh" he fixed his gaze on Peter "you do anything out of sorts remember I got a whole robot army somewhere in this tower just waiting for an order"

"Dad" Jackson murmured out, his cheeks a bright red and he covered his face with his hands, unable to look at either of the two people in the room and Tony just shrugged.

"What? I'm just saying is all, gotta look out for my baby boy" Tony smirked, his tone obviously teasing but he ducked as an alarm clock was tossed at his head.

"Dad! Get the hell out!"


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N **Right now i just wanna tell this chapter to go fuck itself cause it was awful to write and i've no doubt it's as bad as i think it is but i just cannot for the life of me make this any better so i'm so sorry guys but this is all i got for Thrud, and unless you guys give me a prompt of something you want her doing really badly she's probably not gonna show up again, at least not for a long while cause it was a terror to write. Sorry! Review anyway please, tell me if you hated this one XD

* * *

She sat her palms on either side of the tiny plant Thrud closing her eyes and focusing her mind on raising it out of the ground. She sat, her head thumping and her body shaking, but her surrounding silence was broken by the nearby clashing of swords.

She pushed on with her practice – her uncle had insisted that she practice for a few hours whenever she could – and tried to block out the sounds, but they got louder and closer until she could no longer ignore them. With a frustrated shout she opened her eyes and pushed herself onto her feet; careful not to step on the small plant. She gathered her belongings, making sure she'd lifted all of her books then made her way towards the direction of the fighting.

She met Lady Sif and her older brother Magni a little bit away, swinging their blades at one another as they sparred their way up the pathway. She frowned in annoyance, realizing that there was no way she was going to get passed them without them stopping, which wasn't going to happen, and she wouldn't get back to her practice with the two of them fighting like they were. She saw her other brother, Magni's twin Modi in the distance, a grin on his face as he stood, his sword dug into the ground in front of his and he leaned on it, watching the fight, obviously already beaten if the mud and dirt across his arms and face were anything to go by.

She sighed heavily, the sound catching Magni's attention and still blocking attacks Lady Sif gave grinned at her "Sister! Come! Join the fight" with a spin to avoid an especially harsh blow from Sif and with his free hand pulled out his spare blade, tossing it to her and with one hand she easily caught it, glancing at it with a frown, the other arm clutching the books she had from Midgard to her chest.

"Go ahead, I can take on both of you easily" Lady Sif grinned, speaking loudly, her head held high as she withdrew for a moment, both waiting for Thrud's answer and she looked down at her hands, from the books to the weapon then back up, opening her mouth to speak but was cut off as her father's voice came booming, an excitement in his tone.

"Yes, I've yet to see what you've learned during your training sessions with both Lady Sif and your Uncle, let me see" her brows furrowed in reluctance but she turned, sighing heavily as she bent to relieve herself of the books, careful not to drop them on the grass, for she could feel its pain too, just like every other plant on the planet. It wasn't bad, but it was like a dull ache in the back of her head, easy to ignore but it was still there.

"Yes father" her fingers curled around the handle of the blade and she turned back to them, lifting her weapon like she'd been shown a hundred times before. She did enjoy fighting, the sparring, it was in her blood, but she'd come out not looking for a fight, but to bring life to more of the plants in the gardens of the palace. Magni grinned happily, nudging her side in a brotherly manor and lifted his sword to Sif again.

"You and I shall win this, use some of your plant magic on her, she doesn't have what you and father have, we can beat her then"

Sif scoffed, lifting her own weapon to point at them both as she split the double ended sword back into two, one in each hand "if you need her abilities in order to beat me, you are no warrior" the challenger rang clear and Magni laughed openly.

"Fine, Thrud, we shall beat her without your gifts then, are you ready?"

"I suppose I am, I was reading" she told them both in an annoyed tone only to be met by Magni's confused yet amused expression.

"I never will understand your enjoyment of Midgard's 'books', you're a fine warrior sister, you'd be much better off focusing on those study's rather than those papers" she frowned angrily and easily matched Sif's attack, blocking and attacking back, making the older warrior take a step back then glared at her brother who smirked in amusement, stepping forward to come to her side, swinging his weapon in attack.

PageBreakXxxPageBreakXxx

She was trailing behind her brothers slightly, completely absorbed in the story in her hands, it was one of her mother's, who'd brought a collection of them from Midgard when she'd come to Asgard, Thrud's other collection tended to be the one's she got from Isaac whenever he either visited or she visited Midgard with her father but those visits were scarce and she did so enjoy those stories, far more than Asgard's sometimes. Her home's consisted of mostly victories some passed king or warrior had fought, they had no other meaning but that, but Midgard's were different, their story tellers gave depth, gave meaning and feeling into their words, there was something other than slaying and killing within the pages and if they were they weren't usually just for the drama of it, it showed consequences and the conscience of the killer once the deed was done. She loved it all.

She did however have to look up at the sound of a loud and pointed cough and a blush raged across her cheeks at the sight of the entire great hall watching her as she'd come to a complete stop, so engrossed in her reading she hadn't noticed. "I… I'm sorry" she murmured softly, closing the book over, glancing down and ducked off to the side with her brothers who just grinned openly in amusement at her and she elbowed them both in retaliation, just making them struggle to contain laughter as their father smiled in amusement before stood to address the hall. She drowned him out for a moment, flipping open the book and attempted to flick through, trying to find her place again but it seemed fruitless and she sighed heavily, just ducking to toss it onto the edge of the step she was stood on quietly, eyes flickering up to her father, her mother stood just a bit to the side of him, then to her uncle, stood further back, eyes darting quickly among the people in the hall.

She saw him often, especially when she was younger, even when he was still back down in the palaces prisons, Thor had felt that she and her brothers needed to know that they did have an Uncle, and Loki hadn't been interested at all at first, but she'd been the one to reach out, and although he still couldn't have cared less about her brothers, who reminded him far too much of his brother at their age, loud, obnoxious and he hadn't been hesitant to tell her so. He'd been the first to share her abilities with, and though he'd been prohibited with using his powers, he'd spent time showing her how to harness her own. By the time she was ten (in Midgard's years at least) she could feel the thrum of a planet in her head, and she could hear the quiet but combined loud chatter of the plant life in her head and she'd managed to show him it. Her father was next and he was glad, pretty much announcing it and she was fussed over by her mother, confusion washing over her as her mother began to view her as more of a science experiment than a daughter. She'd wanted to know how it worked, how her powers came to be, if it was just an Asgard thing, she wondered how her brother's didn't have any kind of abilities.

Yes her Uncle had done some truly awful things, things that would mean he'd never be allowed off of Asgard or even out of the palace ever again but he was who she could go too, for fighting it was her father, he was a good man, she loved him dearly but they were both two very different types of people. Her mother she went to for advice about her friends of Midgard, or even just things in general on Midgard, it was a confusing place for her but her Uncle was who she went to about her powers, and she would have much preferred it that way, he understood her need to hide away from both the loudness of her planet and the intensity of her people as much as she adored them.

The rest of her father's speech passed by and she tried not to look as bored as she felt, not that it stopped her brothers who began to mess around only ten minutes into it and she kept shooting them looks to make them stop but they just ignored her and as soon as it was finished they rushed outside almost instantly and she sighed, shaking her head at them, their behavior was rather barbaric at times. She turned, crouching to pick up her book, hoping she could find her place again but she jumped when she felt a hand sit on her shoulder and spun, clutching the book to her chest, eyes wide before he relaxed at the sight of her father and blushed awkwardly "oh, father, hello"

"What is it you are reading?" he tried a smile and she smiled back. He tried, she had to appreciate that from him, he tried to make an interest in her interests and so she tried back, answering him as much as she could but they both knew their bond wasn't going to be anything like his was with her brothers, but they did get along when she trained with him, when there were no books or wars to speak of, when he would teach her what he knew and her being the good student that she was took everything in and tried to remember it all as much as she could.

"Oh, just another Midgard novel, another Isaac brought for me during his last visit, he usually brings them in exchange for more lessons with our weaponry, I think he enjoys the fighting here a little too much sometimes" she was quiet as she spoke but her father let out a loud laugh at her words, making her forcibly stop herself from wincing but before her father could reply in no doubt a way that would make her frown a little as he described Isaac as a fierce warrior, her uncle decided to intervene, green eyes flickering quickly between the two of them.

"I believe it may be time for another lesson, don't you?"

"I- Well, I never got a chance to practice" she mumbled softly "Magni wished for me to aid him in a fight against the Lady Sif, I apologize Uncle, but I did try before hand"


	8. Chapter 9

_**Merry Christmas :P I'm so sorry this has taken so long, and I know this is the beginning of my old chapter 4 but I wanted to add more to it so I did and here it is. Not christmassy themed I'm afraid, sorry guys!**_

* * *

He didn't know where the hell he was going in the hospital, but he didn't have the patience to stop and ask anyone. He spent another fifteen minutes rushing through wards before he'd cursed loudly, ignoring the glares he got from nurses and patients alike before turning to the receptionist at the desk just down a bit from him "Jack Barton, where is he?" as soon as he was given a floor and a ward he took off in a sprint towards the elevator, going three floors up then burst out the doors, already a little out of breath. She had just stepped out of their son's room, she looked exhausted but she had an empty Styrofoam cup in her hand, she'd obviously left to get more coffee but her eyes flickered up when he called her name "Laurie?"

"Where the hell have you been?" he came to a stop in front of her, looking intensely apologetic and guilty but she barely gave him a chance to apologize before she shoved him back slightly, crushing the empty cup in her hand in doing so, her eyes watering in a momentary lapse of her control over her emotions. "It's been six months Clint, six months and he'd stopped asking for you!"

Tears pricked at his own eyes and he snapped back angrily "didn't you see? There were aliens in New York, literal aliens, I got possessed by a fucking God, and then as soon as I came out of that I was battling aliens, I was in hospital too, I couldn't get out, I couldn't have known!"

"He's your son, he's in a coma, he's dying in there Clint, he's your fucking son" tears streamed down her cheeks now and there was a moment before he reached for her, stepping forward but she pushed him away again "it's like you just forgot about him, I tried phoning you, constantly and no one picked up"

"I did not forget him!" he seemed outraged "now let me see him, Laurie, please!"

She stood for a moment, probably intent on standing her ground and not letting him in, and with the Hydra training she still possessed it probably would have been easy to knock him on his ass had he attempted to get passed her, but instead after a moment she just sighed heavily, then took in a shaky breath, one that sounded like she was about to burst out crying, which broke his heart a little bit, because, despite how much they hated each other, this told him how bad a condition his son was in. She stepped into the room and he followed, stopping in the doorway for a moment as the sight of his little boy in a hospital bed hooked up to lots of different wires and machinery brought the air straight out of his lungs and he took a moment before he took in a deep breath, hand coming up to run through his hair in frustration over the fact that he couldn't have been there sooner, that he hadn't been there for his son when he was needed. Laurie lowered herself back down onto the chair next to his bed she'd obviously been occupying for a while, her eyes staying on her son.

He made his way over, swallowing sadly and came to a stop next to the bed, eyes on his son's face, watching with a pained expression at how pale he looked. So he reached down hesitantly tucking the blankets further around him, careful over any wires that could've gotten in the way. "What's wrong with him? And actually, this time, tell me the truth"

"They don't know, it's something they've never seen before, he just collapsed two days ago and they estimate he hasn't got a lot of time left" When he and Laurie had first met they'd both been drunk at a bar and had spent one night together, neither of them knowing the other worked for the opposite . And that was how Jack came to be, but because the boy came to be she'd been on the run from Hydra for the last four years, with Clint having to sneak around behind S.H.I.E.L.D's back after she refused to go under their protection, her values and siding still lying with Hydra, despite the fact that they would kill her and Jack, her for abandoning her post and Jack for simply existing.

"Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D could do something, we both know they're better equipped than this place" he looked to her, noting her distaste almost immediately "Laurie, I know you hate them, but this is to do with Jack, and his health and-"

"What the fuck have you got to say about his health? This is the first time you've seen him in six months! You're not taking him anywhere, because you lost the right to a long time ago"

"Laurie, they can help him, S.H.I.E.L.D aren't just gonna kill him! You know that, it's not like you could bring him to Hydra, and it's also not like we can just leave him like this, at least let them try"

"No" she snapped angrily at him, the tears still in her eyes but she was glaring at him, fingers tightening around the edge of the blankets "I'm not taking him anywhere near them Clint, nor Hydra" any reply he would have had to argue with her was cut off as a nurse wandered into the room.

She was older looking, probably in her mid-forties, maybe early fifties, she looked like she'd been here a while and she flashed a quick smile to Laurie, having obviously seen her for the last few months, then moved to check on a couple of the machines, just doing a routine check before she glanced to Clint then to Laurie "Is everything alright? A few other patients heard yelling"

"Yeah" Laurie murmured with a tired sigh, and gave an awkward smile "everything's fine, sorry about any yelling" she ran her hands over her face with a tired sigh and the Nurse turned to her, resting her hand on top of hers softly, squeezing gently.

"He's gonna be fine Laurie, we're gonna make him better" Laurie herself just swallowed slightly and gave a nod, taking her hand back and brushed her hair back.

"Yeah" the nurse gave one last smile to her then to Clint and made her way back outside of the room.

Clint turned back to her, opening his mouth at first to continue his argument for her to let him bring Jack to S.H.I.E.L.D but when his eyes flickered to her face he saw her eyes drooping and her head falling forward but after a moment she began to fight it and Clint sighed, leaning forward and reached out to her "Just get some sleep Laurie, I can tell you've been awake for a while"

She just seemed to give up after that and as soon as her head dropped forward onto her crossed arms on the bed, the hospital around them just seemed to erupt into action and he leaped up as a barrage of Doctor's burst into the room, their coats being shrugged off and he started to reach for a weapon only to stop when the scrubs were taken off to reveal S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms and he relaxed enough to not try and attack them but his eyes were still wide with confusion and when they started to converge on his son he spoke up "hey, hey! No, back the fuck up! What the hell's going on?! Someone answer me"

He felt a hand grip his arm and turned, fist raised but the nurse that had been in the room earlier deflected it easily "relax Barton" something about her voice sounded more computer-like now and the arm she'd used to deflect him now peeled back the computer face mask and Natasha glared at him "six months, really?"

He instantly relaxed and she let go of his arm, pulling her hair out of its bun, rolling her eyes at him and he finally replied "there were aliens attacking New York then S.H.I.E.L.D refusing to let me leave that hospital, I broke out when I found out he was like this and- hey what the hell are they doing to him, leave him alone, he's not well!"

"Clint, we're here to help, don't worry, S.H.I.E.L.D's been following this since it started, in fact, we've been following this from the very start. Hydra Clint?" she glared at him again, crossing her arms angrily "really?"

"It's not like I knew at the time- hey be careful with him- and her!" he probably just looked lost as hell as his son was wheeled from the room and Laurie was carried out and started out after them only for Coulson to step into the room, the look on his face to anyone else probably would have been a calm one, but after knowing him since he was a teenager, Clint could tell the anger that lay just behind the surface and Clint looked down to the floor, feeling like he was sixteen again and being yelled at for doing something stupid.

"Your son's being taken to a medical facility, and Miss Taylor is being taken a different secure facility, we'd like to talk with her, without her having your son as a distraction. Plus the illness he's contracted is one S.H.I.E.L.D's been keeping a close eye on, Hydra created it a couple years ago, they've been perfecting it since. Besides, we've been able to track her for years and she's not even our agent, Hydra's probably never lost her, they have a habit of tagging their agents"

Clint's eyes widened and he gave a small shake of his head in disbelief "they poisoned him?" Coulson glanced to Natasha who was stood further back, her arms crossed and her eyes on Clint, before looking back.

"It appears that way, yes, although, for all we know her beliefs and ally still lies with Hydra"

"You think she did that to Jack?! Coulson, she tried to escape Hydra for our son, she's been constantly on the run from them for almost five years, and you can't think this was her, I refuse to believe it Phil"

All he got in reply was a little nod and an unbelieving frown on his face as he turned and made his way out of the room, following the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

PageBreakXxxPageBreakXxx

Clint kept his eyes on the boy's face, his elbows on the bed so he could lean his head on his hands, his eyes already drooping from the exhaustion of being awake for 72 hours straight. He'd had so many cups of coffee in the last day and a half that it was barely affecting him anymore, which was probably very bad. "Clint?" he turned to see the mug of coffee first then his eyes glanced up reluctantly to see Natasha stood there, a blank expression on her face. He hadn't seen her since he got back, and she hadn't known about Jack so he had been glad for the couple days alone from her, alone from Coulson as well and even Laurie. It had given him time to think.

"Yeah?" he tried to keep his voice even, blank, replicate the voice she used when she didn't want to talk about something, wanting her to get the hint that he wanted to be alone as he reached up for the mug and took a slow sip from it, looking back to Jack "what is it?".

"You should get some sleep" she told him quietly, slowly lowering herself down onto the arm of his chair, her arm slung across the back of said chair, one leg perched cautiously on the bed, the other pulled up onto the chair between him and the arm.

"When he wakes up" he told her firmly and it was what felt like the hundredth time he'd answered that to that question since he'd gotten back, but none who asked seemed to grasp that the fact that it was his kid and that Laurie was in S.H.I.E.L.D's holding somewhere meant he wasn't going anywhere, not that he would have gone anywhere if Laurie was there anyway.

"You'll make yourself just as sick, and I don't think he'd want you passed out" she nudged his side softly, trying to be nice for once "I get it, you're worried, but go, I'll" she sighed heavily, looking away from him "I'll stay with him if you want?"

His eyebrow raised in disbelief as he turned his head to her, a smirk slipping across his face with an amused sound "what? You, Natasha Romanof, a lethal killing machine with a burning hatred of anything that can't form proper sentences, wants to sit and watch my child?"

She scowled angrily at him and glared back round to him "don't push me Barton, you need sleep and since you seem to think he needs someone with him, despite there being cameras on 24/7 in here, I'll stay, only for you though"

The smile slowly slid off his face and he sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly "that's not why I've been sitting here Nat. I want him to have a familiar face to wake up to, he's gonna be terrified and if it isn't gonna be Laurie? It's gonna be me. That's it" his gaze was stoic and she just stared back for a moment before she shook her head at him.

"So serious Clint only comes out in life or death situation"

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her and turned his head away again to look to his son to make sure he didn't yell "it's not that either, he's my kid, I might not be able to take care of myself Nat, I might not want to half the time but I am always gonna try and take care of him, I don't know how, but I'm always gonna fucking try and the one thing I do know right now is that he'll want me or his mom here when he wakes up so if you just came in here to patronize me fuck off, please"

She gaped at him in shock at his words before her eyes narrowed at him and her feet dropped to the floor and she sat up from her place slunk next to him growling out angrily "you can't talk to me like that Barton"

"I think I just did Romanof" he mocked, snapping back, eyes not leaving Jack, he was too tired for this and his patience for even her was wearing thin "and I think I was well within my right cause I can deal with everyone else doubting my ability to look after this kid but it actually hurts a little coming from you"

"Yeah?" she got to her feet and cross her arms "Well it hurt me that you didn't tell me about the kid in the first place"

"It wasn't any of your business Nat and you would have ratted me out"

"S.H.I.E.L.D already knew so you obviously didn't need me to rat you out, you seemed to fuck that up just fine on your own"

He gritted his teeth and his head snapped round to her, his hands tightening around the arms of his chair as he snapped back, the anger seeping in "well, since S.H.I.E.L.D did know why didn't you tell me that they knew? That you knew?"

"I was ordered not to Clint-"

"Well that's never stopped you before Tasha!"

"You know what? Fuck you Barton, you're the one who's been lying to S.H.I.E.L.D"

"I have not" he pushed himself onto his feet, jabbing a finger towards her violently "no one fucking asked, it never came up and lots of people have families in S.H.I.E.L.D, families they kept safe by not telling anyone that they have a family, maybe even with someone they shouldn't. And I get it, you and her have a past, maybe that's another reason I never told you cause knowing you, you wouldn't stop yourself from snapping her neck and leaving me as a full time Dad, which we all know I'd be shit at. So fuck off Tasha, I'm trying to be a good Dad, everyone's making that hard so stop getting on my case for fucking a woman who I didn't even know was HYDRA while she didn't know I was S.H.I.E.L.D, it was meant to be a one time thing. One! And then it wasn't, it's not like we chose to have this kid! But I love him anyway, cause he's mine and I'd appreciate everyone stopping on the whole 'oh well, Clint always fucks up on what he's doing, he'll do the same here so we better stop him' thing"

"We're just trying to-"

"Yeah? Well stop trying, and let Laurie go, she didn't do this, she might still hate S.H.I.E.L.D but her loyalties to HYDRA were torn when she had Jack, when she had Jack with me, when she kept them both hidden away for five years, she wouldn't have had him if she wouldn't protect him like he was part of her, she could kill me but fuck Nat, maybe you don't have any maternal instincts but she does, she's a good mom, and I'm a shit dad but I'm trying to learn!"

"She's being held cause she would take your son away from S.H.I.E.L.D, her hatred of us would only endanger your son more-"

"She would not! Fucking hell Nat, she's a mom first now, she might act like she would take him away, she's not S.H.I.E.L.D's biggest fan but Jack is her number one priority and when she sees how much better he is she'll keep him here, she'll stay here until she can take him without it being a danger to his health.

"He could stay under S.H.I.E.L.D's protection, both of them could, Jack could go to school but it seems to me that that doesn't matter to you either then?"

"Of course I want that! But I'm not there enough to have much of a say in that, and S.H.I.E.L.D has no say, especially you, so leave me to look after my kid and tell S.H.I.E.L.D that using you to get to me isn't gonna work when Jack's involved" he stared her down and he didn't doubt that Natasha couldn't killed him right there and then, she looked like she wanted to but then she just turned and stormed out of the room and he let out a heavy tired sigh, dropping wearily back into his seat his head in his hands.

"That was probably a bad decision on your behalf, just saying"

Clint let out an annoyed breathy sound and didn't look up to him "not you too Phil, I'm having a difficult couple days as it is and I don't have time for anyone to try and show that sort of god damn pity cause they think I can't cop and" he turned to give the man an irritated look "let Laurie go, she didn't do this to him, if Hydra found them, if they knew what had happened to her then they did this, she, Laurie? She's not HYDRA anymore. She loves our son, she doesn't deserve to be locked up away from him Phil, especially when she's been the one that's been with him all this time when I wasn't even there. She's not gonna take him away, she's a good mom Coulson, she's upset, that's all"

"Clint, you should calm down" Phil murmured softly, moving over to try a rest a hand on the man's shoulder only to have it shrugged off violently as Clint got back onto his feet

"No, I'm not gonna calm down, that's the mother of my child, yeah we might hate each other's guts most of the time but I'm on her side nine times out of ten when Jack's involved because-" he cut himself off when there was a quiet cough from the bed and he leaped up onto his feet and his eyes were wide as he looked up for the signs of Jack waking up and opening his eyes "hey kiddo" he gave a small smile, tears welling up in relief when Jack finally opened his eyes sleepily and he cupped the boy's face softly, careful of the oxygen tube.

And there were a few minutes where the boy looked around in a fearful daze and Clint continued to speak to him gently, trying to making him relax and finally he recognized his father and managed to speak around the tube in his mouth "Dad?" he sounded so pathetic and weak that Clint felt a twinge in his heart and he gave a struggled smile.

"Yeah Jacky it's me, it's Dad"

"Where's mom?"

"I…" he glanced to Phil who just looked down and sighed heavily, looking back "she'll be here soon"

"I want mom now" tears welled up in the child's eyes and he began to shuffle unhappily and Clint tried to make him stop, to get him to calm down but it just seemed to upset him more, the tears now falling "I want Mom! Mommy!" his small hand tried to wrap around the tube as he started to cough and splutter on it panic welling up in his eyes.

"Jack, please, don't do that, you gotta relax kiddo" Clint probably looked like he was about to burst into tears cause he sure felt like it and he looked to Coulson again, with pleading in his eyes but only saw the man frown "Jack, mom'll be here soon, I swear, but you need to calm down, you're not well and you're only gonna make yourself worse acting like this" the boy started hiccupping and Clint was pushed back when doctors and nurses rushed into the room and surrounded the bed and he tried to fight them, to get back to Jack's side but he was kept back only to struggle again when Jack started screaming, his face turning red as he sat up, reaching out for his father, terrified of all the new people.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the tears were streaming down his face and he continued to struggle, ignoring the nurses s they attempted to calm him down and Clint started to make his way over again, pushing one of the Doctor's out of the way to sit on the bed next to him, motioning for the rest of them to stay back as he tucked the boy into his side and rubbed his back gently. He was balanced precariously at the edge of the hospital bed but he held himself still until the boy's sobs slowed into spaced out hiccups and sniffles and he relaxed into his father and Clint tilted his head up to get him to look to him "Jack, you gotta calm down okay? These people are gonna help make you better, and then your mom's gonna come see you okay? I promise you, she'll be here"


End file.
